


Heartache

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: Lies take various forms. They can hurt or they can protect. Either way, these lies still hide the truth. What matters most would be knowing what's behind these lies. For them, their lies ruined them. It depends if it's for the best or for the worst.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *Plucking petals* "Naruto's mine, Naruto's not mine, Naruto's mine, Naruto's not mine, Naruto's... not mine." Damn. Next time for sure...
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru
> 
> Summary: Lies take various forms. They can hurt or they can protect. Either way, these lies still hide the truth. What matters most would be knowing what's behind these lies. For them, their lies ruined them. It depends if it's for the best or for the worst.

Something felt off. The usual scene remained changeless as well as the standard greeneries. The area almost seemed monotonous and boring, but something was wrong. Naruto knew it the moment he'd woken up. He didn't know, but he felt it was best to skip school and stay at home, although Iruka would hear nothing of it, while Kakashi dragged him to his university. Nothing happened so far, despite his gut feeling, but it also didn't ease over the hours that passed.

In fact, it worsened.

Naruto looked over his shoulders, starting to regret his decision to pass through the shortcut. The alleyway was narrow and usually isolated from crowds, which made it ideal to pass, especially when he ran late. He should've finished his project early, but how would he have known that the nearest printing service would be under repairs? Of course, the next nearest one had to be on the other side of the campus.

He knew he was being paranoid, but he swore something was wrong. It set him on edge and he couldn't shake it off. Iruka had always said he was being too dramatic, but he could tell the difference between waking up on the wrong side of the bed and waking up with some premonition that something was going to happen.

As if disaster awaited him.

_"Naruto."_

"Holy fuck!" Naruto jumped as his heart slammed within his chest, whirling around to find a tall black-haired individual. The man looked surprised as him, and his energy left him, sagging to the wall. "Jesus Christ, man! Don't scare me like that!"

"Still a drama queen, huh."

The stranger's words set him on edge, disliking how he'd addressed him so familiarly. What was wrong with him? He shook his head and dismissed his irritation. He was running late. He didn't have the time for this. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and he felt chills race down his spine at the unexpected contact. His eyes met onyx ones as he got a better look at the stranger's face.

"I'm not letting you escape again."

Naruto's breath was caught as he felt all his oxygen leave his lungs, recognizing the stranger. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way. He thought he'd have nothing to do with him after what had happened. After all, this man had nothing more to gain after that incident.

He had nothing more to give to this man after giving him everything.

Regaining his senses, rage rushed through him and betrayal crawled against his skin as he pulled away in a harsh jab. He snapped his jaws shut and wanted to bolt, but he knew how stubborn the other person was, so he'd rather have it settled. Whatever it was he needed to settle with him. He didn't want to prolong this unnecessary contact. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

The black-haired man arched an eyebrow at him, letting him have his space. "I remember you used to be friendlier."

"I remember you used to be an asshole," Naruto cussed. "Nice to see nothing's changed."

"Ah, still throwing a temper."

"Get to the point, Uchiha." Naruto snapped and crossed his arms, trying not to crumple his project in hand. "I'm running late for my next class."

"Sasuke."

Naruto felt incredulous as he gaped at the man who stubbornly stared down at him. He knew what he meant, but he wasn't going to call him that. They were no longer as close before, no longer the same people back then. "Whatever. If it's nothing, I'm leaving."

Weight forced him to slam his back to the wall as his eyes clashed with Sasuke's furious ones. Despite the fury etched on his ebony face, Sasuke still looked striking. The time they hadn't seen each other made him compare how much Sasuke had grown more handsome, even when he was angry. He'd only seen those fury when they were young, but they were never directed at him.

Until now.

He felt trapped under those eyes, but he refused to let him be the aggressor. He did nothing wrong! They were the ones wrong! Him and his uncle! They were the ones guilty! He felt his anger build as he tried to push Sasuke off. "What the hell's your problem?"

Sasuke didn't let up his stance and trapped him further when he leaned down to harshly state, "Don't forget you're my fiancé."

" _Was_ your fiancé," Naruto hissed through clenched jaws, disgusted by even saying that damned word. "Not anymore."

"Not anymore," Sasuke echoed his words in a hollow tone as his eyes burned. He slipped an arm around Naruto's waist as he stiffened against him. Pulling him closer, he brought his lips to the blond's ear and whispered, "The engagement is still valid, dobe. You'll be marrying me in a month."

Naruto felt frozen to his spot. The words hadn't sunk in. It refused to. He couldn't accept it. There was no way they were still engaged. They were cancelled the moment his parents died. It was invalid.

It was a lie.

"It's not a lie," Sasuke muttered under his breath and Naruto couldn't tell if he was lying again when Sasuke averted his eyes. He moved from him and started to walk away. "I'll pick you up after classes. Don't bother leaving early. I know your schedule."

It took a while before he could regain his bearings straight enough. He knew there was something wrong with today. Despite being a typical day, despite the typical schedule; despite the typical route, there was just something that called out to him that disaster awaited him at the edges. He tensed up and yelled after the distant figure, "Sasuke! Tell me the truth!"

"It's the truth, dobe."

Disaster came.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of the revised version? The title was inspired from "Heartache" by One OK Rock. You guys should hear it! The lyrics wrenched my heart and I couldn't help making a tribute to the lovely song.
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter: 1st Lie!


End file.
